My DingALing
by SweetGA07
Summary: Randy Orton plays with his ding a ling..This story will be a off and on again story for any funny thought that gets into my head...It Complete for now
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Ok Everyone this is a special night among us of the WWE locker room." Randy Orton said putting hands up in air like a little monkey trying to get people's attention. "We were brought together by myself because I want to play with my dingaling." he added.

Everyone looked in horror as he finished his comment.

"Dude you seriously need help." John said looking at Randy who was standing in the middle of the room with a microphone. "Oh god someone stop him he is going to sing!" he added.

**When I was a little biddy boy**

**My grandma bought me a cute little toy**

**Two Silver bells on a string**

**She told me it was my ding-a-ling-a-ling**

Randy stands there in the middle of the room playing with a little thing.

**My Ding-A-Ling My Ding-A-Ling won't you play with My Ding-A-Ling**

**My Ding-A-Ling My Ding-A-Ling won't you play with My Ding-A-Ling**

**When I was little boy In Grammar school**

**Always went by the very best view**

**But Evertime the bell would ring**

**You'd catch me playing with my ding-a-ling**

He starts with with the thing once more.He started to dance around while playing with the little bells on the string. John put his face in his hands and shook his head. His friend is high on pills or something.

**Once while climbing the garden wall,**

**Slipped and fell had a very bad fall**

**I fell so hard I heard birds sing,**

**But I held on to My ding-a-ling**

Randy held onto the microphone as he fell to the floor as if he fell and was hearing birds. John looked over at Randy's wife Sam who was looking on at her husband like he had lost his mind.

"I think he lost his memory or something." Sam said looking at John with a smile.

"I think he sold it on ebay I wonder who put up the highest bid." John replied laughing. "I wouldn't pay 2 cents." he added

**Once while swimming cross turtle creek**

**Man them snappers right at my feet**

**Sure was hard swimming cross that thing**

**with both hands holding my dingaling**

Randy got onto the floor and acted as if he was swimming in water with snapping turtles at his feet and he was holding onto the microphone with both hands acting as if he was trying to get away. Everyone watched him like he lost his mind or was nutz they couldn't figure out which one or if both.

**Now this here song it ain't so bad**

**Prettiest little song that you ever had**

**And those of you who will not sing**

**must be playing with your on Ding-a-ling**

Randy quickly started to play with the stick with bells and looked around at everyone then smiled as he ripped his work out snaps off and started to dance around the room in his tightie whities.

"AHHH!" John shouted covering his face. "Make it stop!!" he added.

"PLAY WITH MY DING A LING JOHNIE!!" Randy shouted as he ran over to John who was trying to hide. "I found you peek a boo!" he added.

John looked at his friend a blank then looked around as everyone watching what was going to happen next. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the two men who were standing there looking at each other. One in his underwear while the other was fully dressed.

"Can I?" John asked looking at Sam.

"Sure." Sam replied laughing.

John punched Randy in the face hoping it would knock him out. He stumbled backwards like he was drunk. He shook his head and looked at John with wide eyes.

"How could you!" Randy shotued like a female before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**(My outakes of John Cena,Randy Orton, and Mr. Kennedy singing...big girls don't cry by fergie)**

* * *

"Ok guys you have to listen closely." Randy said looking at John Cena and Mr. Kennedy. "We are going to do this the right way." He added.

"I am the one who sings the best so I am going to be in charge!" John said looking at him with a smile. "Come on Randyie pleazzzzzzze" he added.

Randy sent hit friend a glare making him shut up and look like he was pouting.

"But Randtie!! Pleazzzzzzzzzze." John said looking at him with his bottom lip poked out.

"Johnny NO!" Randy said pointing at him.

"Meanie!!" John said in a mumbled. "You have cooties anyway you male slut." He added quietly.

Kennedy looked at both of them and rolled his eyes at the two of them and looked at them.

"Shut up I have the most mic time so it's going to be Mr. Kenneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedy." Kennedy said looking at them. "Kennedy." He added.

"Can it!" Randy said pointing at him. "I am the leader deal with it." He added.

"What we singing?" Kennedy asked looking at them with his hands on his like a female. "Because I like have a hair appointment." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Randy turned to look at him with a huge smile then grabbed the microphone as the music started to play.

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

Randy said into the microphone as he looked like he was singing for a concert. He started to do dancing moves and both Kennedy and John looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Your turn." Randy said putting the microphone into Kennedy's hand.

_**CHORUS:**_**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry no they don't..we love to see them!!  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

Kennedy started to some crazy dance steps that he saw from Fresh Prince by Carlton. Randy grabbed him and they started to dance and looked at John as he had the microphone.

**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
**

John started to dance and se as the guys were cheering him on. He handed the microphone back to Orton who once against started to sing.  
_CHORUS_

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

**Randy held onto Kennedy's hand while John held onto Orton's hand and started to singing loudly. They started to dance with each other.  
**  
_**CHORUS**_**  
**  
**La Da Da Da Da Da**

**Randy went to his knees and ended the song while the guys looked at him. **

"**What's going on here?" said a male voice. **

**Everyone quickly turned around to see Vince McMahon standing there with wide eyes as he noticed Kennedy and John where now holding hands. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(my remix of the song Jolene by Dolly Parton)**

* * *

Mickie James walks over to her bag and quickly grabs her women's title belt out of the gym back and put it on her shoulder. Right then Beth Phoenix walked in and Mickie looked at her with sad eyes then started to sing.

**Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Title  
Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
Please don't take it just because you can  
Your strength is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of bottle blonde hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of hazel**

Mickie tried to touch Beth but she quickly pulled away from Mickie as she looked at her with a raised eye brow and pissed off look on her face.

**Your smile is like a grimes of pain  
Your voice is making everyone bleed with pain  
And I cannot compete with you, Beth  
**

"At least I'm honest!" Mickie shouted as she looked at Beth was smirking at that part.

**I talk about you in my sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From fighting when it calls your name, Beth**

Mickie held the title out but Beth went to touch it and she quickly pulled it back to her.

**And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my title  
But you don't know what it means to me, Beth  
**

"I want to keep my title Beth can't you understand that?" Mickie asked looking at the taller blonde

**Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Title  
Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
Please don't take it just because you can**

Mickie held the title really tight to her chest and looked at her.

**You could have your choice of titles  
But I could never win again  
It's the only one for me, Beth**

"I love it so much Beth." Mickie said looking at Beth. "You could go for the WWE world title you're a bigger man then most are!" she added.

**I had to have this talk with you  
My title reign depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Beth **

"Please Beth let me keep my title!" Mickie said while looking at her.

**Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
I'm begging of you please don't take my Title  
Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth  
Please don't take it just because you can  
Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth**

"Beth please don't take my title I could never win again." Mickie said taping the title belt while looking at her.

Beth just looked at Mickie and shook her head before tackling to the floor. Mickie screamed loudly as Beth grabbed a hold to the title and gave her a smile.

"Sorry but its mine." Beth said tapping it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok want to explain to me why we are doing this again?" Dave Batista asked looking at his friends.

"We are bored and plus it gives us practice." Shawn said with a very hyper voice.

"For what?" Dave asked looking him.

"Christmas!" Shawn said clapping his hands like a goof ball. "We are sing uhh Hunter what we sing?" he asked.

Hunter turned around with like a slick style and put a baseball cap with a huge H on it.

"We are going to I want a hula hoop Christmas song!" Hunter said with a huge smile on his face.

Shawn clapped like a little kid who just was told he was getting a year full of candy. Ric quietly shook his head as he looked at his friends in front of him.

"Go put these on." Hunter said hanging Shawn and Dave a little baggie.

Shawn looked into the bag and looked up with wide eyes while Dave looked at Hunter like he had lost his damn mind.

"You are serious aren't you?" Dave asked looking at Hunter who was smiling. "Damn it." He added as he walked up the stairs.

Shawn went to protest but clamped his mouth shut and walked pouting to the downstairs bathroom. After about 20 minutes Shawn and Dave walked back to where Hunter and Ric was standing.

**"All right you three ready to sing your song?" Ric asked looking at him with a smile.**

**-I'll say we are!  
-Yeah!  
-Let's sing it now!  
Okay, Dave?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Shawn?  
-Okay!  
Okay, Hunter? Hunter? Hunter!  
-OKAY!!)**

**Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for Girl and time for sex  
We've been good, but we can't last that long  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast we need to get lad  
Want a girl that loops the loop  
Me, I want a Heavyweight Title run  
We can hardly stand Orton who can't wait the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late.**

**(Okay fellas get ready.  
That was very good, Dave.  
-Naturally.  
Very good Shawn.  
-Ahhh.  
Ah, Hunter, you were a little flat, watch it.  
Ah, Hunter. Hunter. Hunter!  
-OKAY.)**

**Want a Heavyweight belt that is nice and strong  
I still want that damn title  
We can hardly stand the thought of Orton whining like a baby.  
Please Christmas, don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas, don't be late please god don't Stephanie be late!!**

**(Very good, boys  
-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!  
No, That's enough, lets not overdo it  
-What do you mean overdo it?  
-We want to sing it again!  
Now wait a minute, boys  
-Why can't we sing it again?  
-Chipmunk chatter  
Hunter, cut that out..Shawn, just a minute.  
Dave will you cut that out? Boys...)**

Right as Ric went to the floor he quickly stood up as the guys took their shirts off.

"What are you guys doing?" Ric asked looking at his friends.

"Alright boys do the finish!" Hunter said with a smile.

Right as he finished his comment all three of them pulled their work out pants off to show that they all wearing santa clause g-strings.

"BOYS!" shouted Ric looking at them in horror.

"Oh my god." said a female voice.

All three of them turned around to see Stephanie McMahon and Linda McMahon standing there with their mouthes hung open.


End file.
